Taken Away
by greenmoon666
Summary: When Aizen left Soul Society he took Ukitake with him. So now Ukitake is trapped in Hueco Mundo. If you don’t like yaoi don’t complain. Aizen X Ukitake
1. Chapter 1

Title: Taken away

Rating: PG-17 lemon  
Summary: Well… when Aizen left Soul Society he took Ukitake with him… He needed something to pass the time with, so now Ukitake is his sex-slave.Pairing: Aizen x UkitakeAuthor Note: Sowy to all Ukitake fans who don't want to see him get hurt, but that is what is going to happen… bdsm, violence, and other chapters. English is my second language…

* * *

Ukitake woke up to an empty room, large bed and black silk sheets. He always enjoyed the few seconds of ignorant bliss before he remembered why he was waking up in a room not his own. He sat up and sighed, with trembling fingers he reached for his neck knowing what he will feel there, it was placed around his neck when they first got to Hueco Mundo, a black collar. It wasn't too thick but it was strong.

He felt hopeless, it has already been a month since Aizen took him and there were no signs of his nightmare ending anywhere in the near future. He did try, and he kept trying for days, in every way he could think of he tried to get away. He wanted to go home at first, but later he just wanted to be as far away from Aizen as possible. But his efforts were in vain. The barrier was strong and thanks to his continues escape attempts his world shrunk even more. He was no longer allowed to walk freely thru the large palace where Aizen resided but his personal space was limited to Aizens personal quarters.

Well as long as his "master" didn't hold one of his meetings with the Espada. That was probably the worst blow to Ukitakes pride. Whenever there was a summon for the Espada Ukitake was taken out of the room by Gin and taken to the throne room.

Aizen truly enjoyed showing his trophy... Ukitake brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He just wanted his nightmare to end.

The throne room was his most painful wound. All the things Aizen did to him were more or less private. As horrible and unpleasant as it was to be taken without his consent it was nothing compared to the devastating blow as being presented to Aizens greatest weapons as a trophy, a way for Aizen to show his Espada just how well he has surpassed Soul Society.

At first he fought against it, trying with all his might not to let Aizen have the pleasure of not just seeing him defeated but also showing him broken. But that was all he soon became. Aizen did his best to have him broken in. After endless nights of aggression and dominance Ukitake has finally given up. He didn't think anyone could blame him, he tried and failed, and then he tried again. But he lost hope.

So Aizen was right, wasn't he? He had every right to bear his victory to his army, to show them that a captain of Soul Society was at his knees before him. And that is what it was. His place in the throne room was never changing. Gin would always take him there, at first pushing him down to the ground next to the throne, but now Ukitake would just quietly take his place. He would sit next to his masters' throne to his left side and wait and watch hoping Aizen would not divert his attention to him.

And this time it would not be any different. Ukitake saw Gin walk into the room. He casually walked over to the bed humming a happy tune. When the defeated captain did not as much as twitch Gin grabbed his arm and pulled him of the bed. Ukitake fell to the ground on his knees and Gin did not let go of his hand, instead he pulled him upwards and onto his feet.

"Come now, Aizen-sama needs his pet. He pulled Ukitake to the closet and ordered him to get dressed. Without a single word or a fighting effort, Ukitake obeyed.

He followed after Gin and took his place after which Gin left the throne room but not before whispering maliciously into Ukitakes ear: "It was more fun when you were disobedient."

Aizen smiled: "Actually I'm rather glad you are no longer rebellious." He placed a finger under Ukitakes chin to bring his face up to meet his. "You look so beautiful now that you are broken and submissive." He brought his face closer to Ukitakes and claimed his lips, but only for a slight kiss. He grinned: "I'll save that fun for later, right now I have work to do."

As Ukitake moved his head to look away he saw a few vicious grinning faces stare at him. When the conference was over Ukitake was still looking to the ground, not bearing to look up to see the hollows enjoying his presence or his master. However the moment Ukitake hated has arrived far too fast. Aizens attention was once again at him. He felt Aizens hand move the hair of his shoulder. His hair was mostly tied in a tail nowadays since Aizen wanted to admire his neck, or better what was around his neck. The tail was moved to the back and Aizen traced a finger over Ukitakes cheek before reaching down and linking his finger to the collar. He pulled up slightly and then looked at his followers.

"This summit is over."

He pulled at the collar again and only let go of it when Ukitake stood up. He took his pets hand and led him back to his chambers. Once there he pulled Ukitake into his arms for a forceful kiss. He never kept the kisses going for to long knowing very well that his toy needed air. Guess he wanted his toy overpowered but not broken. He trailed kisses and soft nibbles down the neck, and swiftly removing the silky white robes, and onto a trembling shoulder.

He wrapped his arms possessively around the naked frame and continued to enjoy the taste of the abused flesh. But his toy was so passive. When he looked up he saw that Ukitake had his head back and was looking up as if trying to find some sense of his life up in the darkness above him.

Aizen sighed and pushed Ukitake onto the bed. He climbed over him and looked into Ukitakes eyes. The obedient eyes silently asked how long it will go on this time. Aizen smirked and bit down hard on Ukitakes shoulder, drawing blood. Ukitake tried to silence his scream of pain and surprise. He heard Aizen laugh softly as he licked the blood. Once again Aizen looked into his eyes.

"Who is your master?"

Thru tears, Ukitakes broken voice responded: "Aizen-sama…"

* * *

** I'm thinking of taking on new chapters, so plz review!**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Taken away

**Rating:** PG-17 lemon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach >breaks down in sobs 

**Summary:** Well… when Aizen left Soul Society he took Ukitake with him… He needed something to pass the time with, so now Ukitake is his sex-slave.

**Pairing: **Aizen x Ukitake

**Author Note:** This chapter will probably hold a lot of mistakes… since I haven't slept normally in two days… Once again: English is my second language!

**Next chapter: **The almighty smut! >evil grin 

* * *

"Aizen-sama…"

Blood, tears, sweat… and more…

That is what it came down to for Ukitake. There was no way out, not even death was a possibility any more. No way out. Aizen told him once, back when he still had the strength and spirit to fight, that he was to become his prized possession. That is why he was needed to be broken.

* * *

"You know sometimes when people get a new horse, one that is wild and disobedient, before training him they need to have him broken in. Crush its fiery spirit so that it would become submissive. Obedient. And mark my words my pet, I will break you." 

Chained to a wall with hands separated and over his head, Ukitake could find very little to do to spite his oppressor except to spit on his face just inches away from his own. That earned him a sharp slap. He kept his head turned the way it was by the force on the hand hurting him and looked at the ground. He felt cold fingers on his stomach and just as he thought they would go down, they went up, moving slowly over his chest and onto his neck, grasping it for a second with force, but not even long enough to interrupt breathing.

Aizen moved Ukitakes head to face him. "I will need to have complete control over you, it seems." Just then Ukitake noticed a black piece of cloth in Aizens hand. "Its not leather and its not very big, but its more than useful" As Aizen wrapped the collar around his neck the captured captain thought he will merely tie it at the back but as Aizen placed it there it didn't move, as if it became whole once the ends were brought together.

"This collar will alert me about your whereabouts at any time. And it will also seal your spiritual pressure. I have already taken the liberty to seal your soul slayer. We wouldn't want you to try something stupid, now would we?"

A voice came thru gritted teeth "You are sick! You know that, right? You have some god complex. I admit that you are strong… guess even though you were a respected captain, we somehow managed to underestimate you. But you know what? I won't be broken. Not by you or anyone else."

Aizen looked at his prey, slightly amused. "Is that so?"

"Yes!" He looked back to the ground. "At first I tried to shut down what my mind has already accepted as a fact. I'm not here to be your prisoner…" His voice cracked and Aizen smirked. "I'm here to be your… You want me to be…"

Aizen brought his face up again and calmly said "Do continue."

Ukitake frowned and bit his lip. He closed his eyes. "You need a slave…a sex slave…"

Aizen made a mock thinking sound "Hmmm… However there is a difference between want and need." Ukitake opened his eyes. "I don't need a slave, I just want one. For me it's like a power display. I get what I want. Now imagine how much power I display when I take something that should be the same level as me and completely overpower it. If I subdue you, tame you so to speak I have the delight in not just knowing but showing how well I can control just about anything."

"Why me?" Ukitake asked.

Aizen got closer to Ukitakes body, he leaned onto in, and nibbled on Ukitakes ear. Ukitake jerked his head at the unwanted touch. Aizen smiled and moved his head, placed his hands over chained wrists, still keeping his body pressed against the others. "Why not? Look at yourself. You are beautiful and fragile, but so strong. And then there is you pride and your loyalty to your beliefs, your devotion. You are stubborn when it comes to fighting for a good cause and you don't like giving up. You are kind but brave, endearing and respected. Have you not heard or simply not understood what I just told you a minute ago. You are perfect for me. You are just what I need. I guess you could call it a challenge. I will have your body, I will do to you as I please. I will tame you. I have you."

Ukitake grinned at Aizen. "You won't have me, I won't let you do as you please with me. I'm not yours and I won't be tamed! Sex? I will never give myself to you! Over my dead body! Tame me? Break me? What do you think, that you will have me begging for sex…"

"No. I know you would never do that. And I don't expect you do give yourself to me 'cause you want to. I wouldn't be fun that way. You won't give yourself to me but you will let me have you. You will once you realize there is nothing you can do against it. And that is how you will be mine. That is how I want you. That is why I want you."

* * *

Right now that all seemed a life time away. Aizen won. There was no arguing it. He wanted for this slave to give up and to give in and after a struggle that was only tiring to Ukitake, he got it. There was no fighting energy left in Ukitake and no hope either. Lately he has been praying for death. But it had seemed he was denied even that little shred of dignity. He did give it a try once though. 

He rolled over to his side and looked at his hands. Next to the scars he got while trying to free himself from chains there were more distinctive marks on his wrists. Ones he made in his last effort to free himself from Aizens terror and dominance. That was a failure. He almost felt it back then, it was probably the last time he smiled, he almost felt freedom. Once again he was given free will, control. There was no pain as he watched blood gush out of his slashed wrists. As he watched it flow on the floor of his chambers. He didn't even feel the pain of Aizens abuse. No longer sore, no longer caged, no longer "his"…

It felt good, freedom was just inches away, but then it slipped away. Gin was the first one there…

* * *

"Now look what you've done. Aizen won't like this one bit. But that was a stupid move, bringing yourself so close to death." Gin tied string around his wrists and picked up his body. "Did you really thing Aizen never considered you might try something like this. That little collar around your neck serves multiple purposes. It controls your spiritual pressure without destroying it so if you are, lets say, dieing, and you spiritual pressure fading Aizen would know. Thank to that collar he always know where you are, and how." 

Gin carried him to what seemed to be an infirmary. There he was greeted by Aizens perfectly calm face and a skinny looking woman with a broken hollow mask.

"I'll start healing him right away Aizen-sama." The girl informed and got to work.

Aizen nodded to Gin and left the room. Gin stayed.

* * *

That was the last effort he has made to end his nightmare. 

Aizen, who was sitting on the bed, cast a downward look at the body tangled in black sheets. He serenely said "Come here" When the body didn't move he raised his voice "Now!"

Ukitake hesitated but obeyed. He got up and kneeled by his master. He looked Aizen in the eyes "Yes?"

Aizen pulled him for a kiss, but as he crashed their lips together he spoke against those kiss swollen lips in a commanding voice "Don't even thing about it. Or would you like to go thru another punishment?" Ukitake shivered but did not respond. To Aizen the words were not needed as he saw a streak of fear that flashed thru Ukitakes eyes. "Good."

Aizen moved the covers from the lower part of his body and grabbed the tied hair behind Ukitakes neck. As he moved the covers he displayed his erection to the white haired men. "Now…" He just pushed Ukitakes head a bit and allowed for him to go the rest of the way on his own but not letting go of his hair. Ukitake took the length into his mouth, moved his head up and down while stroking the pulsing member, giving his unwanted master the pleasure he sought, only being able to close his eyes and feel sickened by his own actions and weakness.

* * *

**Reviews make me wanna write more… Seriously!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Taken Away

**Rating:** PG-17 (this time I'm serious)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and I never will (this is a part were most people add a witty remark… I'm not witty)

**Summary:** Well… when Aizen left Soul Society he took Ukitake with him… He needed something to pass the time with, so now Ukitake is his sex-slave.

**Pairing:** Aizen x Ukitake

**Author Note**: Smut! Pure and simple. Don't look for any wisdom in this chapter. But I'll try to make it as logical as I possibly can. The problem is that I've always been a smut writer…English is my second language!

**Warning:** Yaoi!

* * *

Ukitake felt someone pull his hand, and pull him out of his own thoughts. He got out of the bed and looked at his master. Nothing. There were no emotions to be read on Aizens face. Idly Ukitake wondered how a men can hide all traces of his thought, and unfortunately, this time, just like any other, Ukitake knew that his thoughts were going to bring a great deal of suffering to him. Still he looked into Aizens eyes, still not broken enough not to bear ones eyes upon him. 

"Turn around."

Ukitake wanted to sigh but suppressed his initial instinct. He knew his tormentor would be annoyed by that. Lately Ukitake found himself growing more and more passive to the perversions done upon him. To Aizen it was almost like he was growing his nerve again. What happened next was meant to remind Ukitake just how much power his master has over him.

"Bend over"

* * *

Sorry this is just a teaser. If you want the full chapter… If you think you are brave enough….go to my profile and get the link. 

Please review this chapter and if you have a live journal account post a comment once you read the full version!


	4. Chapter 4: Willow and swans

**Title:** Taken away

**Rating:** PG-17 some lemon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and I never will.

**Summary:** Well… when Aizen left Soul Society he took Ukitake with him… He needed something to pass the time with, so now Ukitake is his sex-slave.

**Pairing: **Aizen x Ukitake

**Author Note:** English is my second language! Spelling mistakes are up ahead!

**This chapter: **I bring in some hope for Ukitake. Although it might note seem that way right now. But look down. This chapter has a title : "Willow and swans"

**Next chapter: **Ukitake get an unexpected visitor and a kiss he actually wants.

* * *

That night Ukitake had a dream. It was more like a memory but now it did not matter. When he woke up he felt if possible even emptier and lonelier that he did in all the time he spent in Hueco Mundo. They came to him sometimes. Memories of his life before hell's doors opened for him to welcome him into his new life. Life of pain, humiliation and suffering, a place where even his pride abandoned him and where he couldn't even recognize his own reflection anymore. Where the old pain would laugh in face of the new ones jet to came. 

It seemed to be the only thing he was getting out of his present existence. Pain. So when the dark veil of the night brought in it's most delicate wind the memories of the past it would leave Ukitake feeling the old wound open up again. Just as he accepted his fate he would see his old self, happy, carefree in the arms of what can be called love, and just a second of feeling like that was enough to make him agonies about his position all over again.

The dead of the night is sanctuary for a free soul and a dungeon for a soul in chains. Ukitake looked at his arms. Chains. They looked delicate and elegant. But even so their purpose was still the same. Made out of white gold and platinum, with such delicate craftsmanship, the thin bracelets were nothing more than chains. They were no different that the collar around his neck.

Aizen had him a room one could say was built for the love of a king. Beautiful features, marble, silk, expensive rugs, large ornate bed, gold and silver. And jet it was just a plain cage. A couple of servants in a small room next to his kept near just in case he needed something or Aizen needed him to be dressed and prepared for him. And guards outside of him room, keeping everyone out and keeping him in.

Ukitake got out of bed, stretched a bit and walked over to a tall window. He opened it letting the night breeze caress his face and sway the long white curtains. He looked into the great emptiness of the darkness outside feeling as if it was not black but a white piece of paper waiting to write its story. And its story began as it sent a wave of lost hope into Ukitake's wide open arms. The hand of faith dances elegantly over the blank canvas beckoning Ukitake to once again see what he lost. One single wave crushes from the endless darkness onto his shore, as if sent by the cruel rulers from the above.

* * *

He treasured the love he had in his long life. He had many lovers, but they were not some toys for him. He only allowed the arms of those he loved hold him in the night. Only those who he loved back could have him. And he would give himself completely. Usually getting hurt at the end, but he knew that all things in life will bring him pain. It was the faith of all things that held emotions higher then the mere instinct of animals. So he chooses those who are worth the pain. 

He remembered how he first made love with his last lover. It was spontaneous and unexpected. But it was gentle and lasting. His lover was much younger that him, but it didn't matter. He took him far a walk in a forest to show him a lake. Ukitake has never before in his life seen anything so beautiful, made by nature alone. The lake was in the middle of a small pine forest, it wasn't large and the water looked so clear. What was the most breathtaking of all was the small island in the middle. And on it a single willow. The island looked like a throne for the queen of that forest, the large willow three. Night had a silvery glow to it thanks to the full moon above them in the clearing made by the lake.

"I knew you'd like that. You like water."

"Heh. You guessed right. Thank you."

Ukitake was stunned but snapped back to the realty when his lover pulled him to his arms. He started kissing his neck and warped his arms around Ukitake's waist as who threw his head back giving his young lover batter access. Suddenly Ukitake was lifted off the ground and a flash step later, before he could even register what was going on, they were under that willow.

His lover began to attack him with passionate kisses, invading his mouth, caressing his tongue and then trailing down his neck, moving the clothes off his shoulder to kiss it. Ukitake moaned and tangled his fingers in his loves hair. He couldn't close his eyes. The scenery around them was just as beautiful as his lover, just as romantic and special as the things his lover did to him right there. It was a part of their love dance and Ukitake wanted to treasure very moment of it.

His body was guided to the soft greed grass and his lover lingered over him. Their eyes met and exchanged the looks of deep excitement. His lover was young, Ukitake smiled, he was impatient and passionate. Finger met his lips as his lover felt the softness and warmth his own lips worshiped.

"I fell in love with you the first time I saw you."

Ukitake smiled and tilted his head a bit. "Is that so?"

"Yes. I thought you were a like swan. That is why I bought you here."

He motioned his head and Ukitake followed his eyes. There they were. He did not see the before. A few delicate and beautiful swans were in the lake. One spread his wings a bit and splashed the water with them, making the droplets look like diamonds in the moonlight. Ukitake felt his lover lower his head and speak into his heck, the breath on his skin made him tremble but he did not look away from the swans.

'Forgive me. I cannot wait any more. I must have you."

"There is nothing to forgive."

His lover lifted his head and looked into his eyes. Ukitake brought up a hand and rested it on the side of the young man's face.

"This place is wonderful. And so are you. Thank you for bringing me here."

"You don't mind that I want you here and now?"

Ukitake couldn't help but make the smallest laugh. "Not one bit. Don't worry, every thing will be perfect."

The younger men started undressing him and Ukitake helped wanting them both naked as soon as possible. Once they were Ukitake moaned as his lover's tongue worked it's way down his torso, onto his belly and he shivered slightly as he felt the younger men kiss his hip. He always did such unexpected things. He looked up at Ukitake his eyes asking a silent question. Ukitake nodded.

He took Ukitake's length and gave it a few strokes. Then he licked the tip, teasing the older men. As Ukitake bucked his hips upward for more friction, he took the member into his mouth and worked the length by moving his head up and down. Every now and the he would lick the erection and work it with his hand. Ukitake's breathing became more erratic but it was not due to his illness. He was reaching his climax. Seeing that the young men took the member back into him mouth and gave it a few good sucks. He felt his the body beneath him arch up as sperm shoot into his mouth. He swallowed most of it.

He looked up and the panting men and once again his eyes asked all.

Ukitake shivered with pleasure and nodded to his lover whispering in ecstasy: "Take me"

The younger men took hold of Ukitake's legs and broth them up to his lovers chest. Ukitake separate his ankles but held his knees together knowing full well what his lover had in mind. He lowered his head down to Ukitake's entrance and spilled out the reaming sperm onto it. With a finger he spread it around the entrance and then pushed that finger inside hearing Ukitake let out a moan of pleasure.

He had no intention of play as his own erection needed taking care of. He positioned himself over Ukitake and leaned down. Ukitake let out a soft scream as he was entered. He felt his lover move in and out of him as he looked up at the braches of the weeping willow. The willow whose branches shielded him and his lovers as the made love, giving them some privacy.

* * *

The wind got stronger. Ukitake felt as if it pierced through him. He fell to his knees and looked at the ground. Footsteps echoed in the hallways outside of his chambers. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the nightmare to continue. Aizen walked in and saw Ukitake kneeling before the window. He walked over to his toy, took his hand and pulled him up. 

"Soon I will make my move and you know what your role is, right?"

Ukitake closed his eyes "Yes…"

"If you make one wrong move!" He bought his hand up to strike Ukitake's pristine face.

Ukitake recoiled but didn't make it far, his arm still in Aizen's tight grasp. But Aizen did not hit him. His arm fell to the side of his body and after he pulled Ukitake closed to him he wrapped it around his toy's thin frame.

"You are mine!" He claimed Ukitake's lips and linked a finger under the collar. He entered Ukitake's mouth by force and explored the wet cavern.

"Don't forget it!" He pulled on the collar slightly and walked away.

Ukitake fell back to his knees. He missed the warm, soft feeling he had by that lake. And his previous lover was so close and jet so far away. Ever since they came here the only sign of affection he got from him was a soft kiss on the lips while he was half asleep in a hospital bed, his lover tear that fell on his cheek and words that now hurt his more that Aizen's cruelty.

"Forgive me, my swan."

Ukitake whispered now as he did back then "How?"

And the tears that ran after that were only acknowledged by the darkness….

* * *

**After word:** Kyaaa! Sorry about that everyone. This was my attempt to be poetic and still put some lemon in it. I utterly failed, I know. But my daddy wasn't Shakespeare. I shall try to get the story rolling faster with the next two chapters. If this chapter made you sick, barf bags shall be handed out at exit. (takes a bow) **Please review and try not to flame me too much, I'm not a witch.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Taken away  
Rating: PG-13 for this chapter  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own insanity, and I make no money with this... or in any other way...  
Pairing: Aizen x Ukitake, Gin x Ukitake  
Author Note: No beta... deal with it... --  
Warning: Yaoi, OOC**

* * *

Time was running out. Time for all. And still Aizen remained unchallenged. Ukitake began wondering, doubting the very fabric of the society he remained loyal to all his life. He had already lost all hope for himself but still he hoped Aizen won't get this to play out his way. He was loosing hope, with every day at first and then with every hour he became more disheartened in his prayers for a brighter future to all worlds. He cried when he found out that those kids entered Hueco Mundo because he was just so hopeless. He had started mourning them the moment Aizen told him. To Aizen it was like telling a funny anecdote. He seemed not one bit concerned, in fact almost like it pleased him. Ukitake figured there was no end to that man's desire to prove his power.

Recently Aizen has taken to coming to his chambers more often but still did not move to them entirely. Ukitake was taken every time, in any way. Not one visit Aizen made to him ended without Aizen getting physical fulfillment, and Ukitake no longer cared, he gave Aizen anything he was told to without hesitation. But his eyes became dead and empty even when tears ran from them.

Still dressed in finest silk, still locked in a golden cage, still treated as a doll. And he truly was. Two female arrancars with no rank were there to dress him up and do his hair. Making everything to the liking of their master. They had his mail grow slightly, cut his hair to make it elbow length and did his eyebrows. He looked less like a men.

Just now one of his maids was doing his hair, taking a few long strands from the front and tying them up in the back with a thin sliver chain. She picked up a headdress that looked like a necklace from the table, placed a finger under his chin to bring his head up a bit. She wrapped the delicate silver around his head letting the thin strands of silver rest on his forehead she tied it at the back with those strands.

"You look like a princess perfect for the king of the whole world." Gin commented as he entered the chambers and made his way closer to Ukitake. The woman made bow and took he leave.

Gin stood in front of Ukitake and observed his former lover. He looked so tired. Gin leaned closer to him and cupped his face. Their eyes met. Gin gazed into the lost soul for a while until it finally made a move. Ukitake took his hands and pulled them away from his face. He got up and walked over to the large bed where he sat down and looked at Gin.

"Are you even alive?" Gin asked still maintaining his wide grin. "I miss the good days, when you threw glasses at all who walked in. Your tantrums and hysterical drama."

Gin sat in the chair Ukitake was in a few moments ago. "At least you showed signs of life back then. And let's not forget the indestructible pride of Soul Society."

He sighed. "I was glad whenever you bit back. Made me think you were still the same. There was still a way to get you to move on after this is done."

Gin wanted Ukitake to respond but the other seemed content with gazing at the floor. "He will let you live after he has his way. Your role will be done when he is finished with the king. You should hold on to that because you might gat a chance to go on with life. If you accept the new king."

"Live for what?" Ukitake responded at least. "If Aizen wins, his victory means I loose all I hold dear. And when we have nothing else to lose, we have nothing else to live for either."

Gin didn't know how to answer that so he got up and walked over to his former lover. He placed and hand on his cheek and caressed the silky skin. He leaned forward and whispered "I will still love you."

Ukitake's eyes widened and he slapped Gin's hand away from his face. "What?!" He got of the bed and walked away from Gin. "So you love me now? And you simply don't mind that a sociopath is having his way with me?! And you will just pick me up again when he is done and throws me away?!"

He was sparking up again, showing sings of life and his old self. To some extent Gin liked that. But he was not going to let Ukitake bark back at him. He didn't know how hard it was for him to keep his distance or silence. He walked over to Ukitake and pulled him into his arms.

"Do you really think anyone has a choice when it comes to Aizen? Do you thing I knew he would take you? Do you believe this is fine with me?" He spoke through his teeth, eyes open and grin gone.

"Every time he takes you I think how I would rather kill you myself then let him touch you. But then I think that this will be over. His need for you will end. And we will both live. There is no point in foolishly dieing screaming at the top of your lungs some childish ideal."

Ukitake shivered and Gin loosened his grasp. "Rushing into trouble, giving into provocation. Causes of untimely deaths. I want you to live, and I want to live. And the only way to do that is to go along with whatever Aizen might want from us."

Gin let go of Ukitake and stepped away, back to the bed. He sat down and looked at the beauty dressed in silk now crying. "I give myself to him because he will win. No one can challenge him. This is simply about survival."

Ukitake kneeled down before Gin. "He takes you?"

Gin made a bitter smile. "I can handle it. I let him do his perversions from time to time to me. I don't want him to do them to you if I deny him."

He leaned his forehead against Ukitake's and sighed. "You are the pretty doll. He wants you to be perfect fro display. Let him have that. Give him what he wants. It will all be over soon."

Ukitake shook his head a bit and muttered "Humiliating… degrading…"

"But he will leave you be after he is done." Gin cupped his face again. "You are to warrior anymore. And you were abandoned by your comrades. You need to save yourself."

Ukitake was to one that leaned forward pressing his lips against Gin's. It's been so long since he wanted to be kissed. Gin wrapped his arms around his body and gave him a kiss. Sweet, tender and adoring. Lips gently brushed against each other, arms found their way to caress the bodies the lusted over, hearts once again open to each other.

Gin broke the kiss. "Forgive me for staying so distant, but it's for the best." He was about to take his leave so he gave Ukitake one last kiss, but this one on the forehead. "Give him what he wants, all but your soul. Keep it to yourself and spit him that way."

Gin left him, but once again, after such a long time, Ukitake felt life burning inside him.

* * *

**Ok, so it took a while to update. I'll try to make the next one come sooner and make more sense. Please tale your time to review and if possible comment on my LJ. It might make me write the next chapter faster. X3**


	6. Chapter 6

Aizen pulled his toy up off the bed and into his arms. "What have you been doing lately?"

Ukitake swallowed. How could he know? Does he know? "Doing? I have absolutely nothing to do here." Aizen raised an eyebrow and Ukitake continued. "There are people in charge of filling my bathtub, taking my clothes off and helping me in, helping me bathe and dressing me. All I'm allowed to do on my own is eat and use the bathroom."

A smirk spread across Aizen's face. He leaned closer to his toy, wrapping his arms around him. He pressed a haste kiss against his neck. "Well, back when you refused to eat there were people in charge of force feeding you." He chuckled and cupped Ukitake's face in his hands looking into his eyes.

"My espada are better warriors then your former comrades, the division captains. And I had one of them ordered to force feed you. My dear, I'd say you are special in a way."

"In a way? Like I'm a princess or something? Your sick fantasy."

"Like you are mine!" He pushed Ukitake back onto the bed. "And as such you are treated as a priceless possession in such a special way." He climbed over the stunned and dazed body. He leaned to kiss Ukitake's lips but as the other turned away he kissed his neck and jaw line instead. "But what I truly want to know is..." He pinned Ukitake's hands over his head, "How come you've regained your nerve."

Ukitake bit his lip. After his talk with Gin he did start retorting again, he got a little overconfident. "I have nothing to lose."

"Oh, but I think you do." Aizen chuckled viciously. He got off the bed and called for one of the servants.

A young woman with empty soulless eyes walked in and bowed to Aizen. She didn't seem one bit concerned that a man lay sprawled on the bed. Ukitake recognized her as one of his maids. Most of the servants left to take care of him were female and unlike the servants in the rest of Hueco Mundo who were dressed in dark greenish-gray, his wore light shades of golden and blue.

Across the large room Aizen walked over to her and gave her some silent instruction. Experience alone was enough, but instinct too told Ukitake something was amiss. Aizen looked back and smiled at the eyes fixed upon him from the bed. "Don't worry." He said as the maid left the room. "I'm sure you will unreservedly enjoy this." Then he too left the room.

Ukitake got up and fixed his clothes back together. Aizen's hands were always on him when they were close. Seemingly Aizen simply enjoyed touching him. Frowning he walked over to the mirror and undid his hair. Long white strands came loose over his shoulders and down his back. He sighed wondering what Aizen meant.

A few minutes later, still sitting in front of the mirror, Ukitake heard the doors open. Led into his room by the maid Aizen sent out was Gin. The expression on Gin's face was the same as ever, one of amused anticipation. But Ukitake knew all too well there was so much more to it.

"Why are you here?" He kept his voice cold and official.

Gin curiously looked around the room and strolled right pass Ukitake to take a seat. Once down he finally answered, seeing Ukitake's eyes were still upon him. "I was summoned here."

Ukitake raised an eyebrow.

"By your master." Gin smiled.

A lump formed itself in Ukitake's throat. He went pale. Was that it? Did Aizen find out? He shook his head. It couldn't be.

Gin noted something was wrong. Ukitake being annoyed was one thing, but looking worried and unnerved was another. Not daring to ask or change his expression, Gin returned to curiously observing the room, praying Ukitake would get a hint and not try to discuss their previous encounter out of possibly panic.

He needn't worry, Ukitake too read the situation. Aizen thinking there is still something he could lose, telling him he will like something and then sending Gin to his room and leaving them alone.

Ukitake forced his eyes back to the mirror and grabbed a hair brush; all the time feeling Aizen's eyes might be on them. After a while he called for his maid. The one that came to him wasn't the one the brought Gin to his room, not the one he needed.

"I need you to call the other girl here."

"Which one master?" The girl asked. Ukitake figures he probably asked a dumb question. There were quite a few of them serving him.

"I believe he means the one that was sent to fetch me." Gin commented.

Ukitake nodded and after a short bow the servant girl left the room.

"I must say, your servants look much better then the rest in Hueco Mundo. Mine look downright depressing. So do Tousen's and Orihime-chan's."

"Maybe your master knows he makes my life miserable enough all on him own so he sees no need in making my surrounding any more oppressing then they already are." Ukitake answered in an annoyed tone.

"Maybe it's love." Gin grinned.

Ukitake fought back the impulse to stride over and punch Gin right in the ever smiling face. Instead he laughed bitterly. "In that case maybe it's in my best interest to get him to hate me."

"That wouldn't do any good princess." grin disappeared off Gin's face. Silence fell upon the room like autumn's heavy fog as the two just looked into each other's eyes. Fearing to speak the words threatening to come out, fearing to come closer and doing their best to mask their feelings from the empty room.

Doors opened and with a small smile of contentment there as always, Aizen walked in.

"Now, now, what's with the uncomfortable silence between two old friends? No memories to reminisce?" He looked from Ukitake who was trying to hide his trembling hands in long sleeves to Gin who has put on him best face of bewilderment.

"What do you want?" Ukitake asked just a bit too defensively. "Wish to rub in how my former lover betrayed me?"

Aizen silently walked over to Ukitake and tried to hake his hand, but when the other pulled away he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards Gin, once close enough he pushed his toy forward. Ukitake would have fallen on his knees had Gin not caught him in his arms.

Gin looked into Ukitake's eyes but the other quickly looked down. "Oi, oi, this not a nice way to treat your doll." He looked at Aizen, grin back on his face.

"Tell me Gin." Aizen smiled. "How did you treat him?"

"Eh, that is a bit too private. If you are referring to what I think you are."

"Let's say I am. Tell me about it please."

In Gin's arms Ukitake started trembling. Gin was sure Aizen could see that but couldn't see that he tightened his grip on Ukitake when he felt him tremble. He didn't really mind talking about it. Had it been only the two of them there he would gladly give Aizen all the details. But talking about it with the one he was to talk about in the presence did seem just a bit cruel.

"Or even better," Aizen chuckled, "Show me!"

Eyes widened in fear, Ukitake pushed himself out of Gin's arms. He looked at Aizen. "You're sick!" Disgust was more evident then fear in his voice. "Don't even think I will go on with this."

"You really have no say in this whatsoever." Aizen stated calmly.

Panicked Ukitake looked from Gin to Aizen. Would Gin go along with this? Gin smiled and walked behind Ukitake. He leaned against his back and wrapped his arms around his waist. He smiled at Aizen.

"I'd love to show you how I treated him." He licked behind Ukitake's ear. "But you know, if this one doesn't play along it just won't be as it was. I never raped him."

"I see." Aizen got up and walked away. "Then I will leave. You two play nicely then."

"Like hell! You see all that goes on in here!" Ukitake yelled.

"I just got bored of you." Aizen said with a smile. "I guess it was inappropriate to ask that of Gin, but I thought I might like it."

Ukitake was utterly confused. "What do you mean?"

"You stay here until we are done with Souls Society. But I don't need you for anything other then that. This will still be your room, or if you will feel better you could go to Gin's room." He walked to the doors. "That is, if Gin wants you." He closed the doors behind him.

Ukitake stared at closed doors, hand raised and finger still pointed at the place Aizen stood when he yelled at him, not entirely sure what to think. Behind him Gin held a face of anger until Ukitake turned around to look at him.

He smiled at Ukitake. "I just love how sweet you look when you are confused." He let Ukitake out of his arms.

"Does this mean he won't touch me again?" Ukitake asked hopefully.

"It might be safe to say so. Who know, he could change his mind one day." But before Gin could say anything else Ukitake had already thrown himself back into his arms, and buried his face in the crook of his neck, sobbing slightly.

"There, there, you always cry so much. Like a girl. That is why these kinds of things happen to you." Gin smiled and embraced Ukitake, but thanks to those words he got pinched quite painfully. "Hey, no violence!"

Ukitake got out of his arms. "How can you joke about that? Do you have any idea what I've been through?" But Gin pulled him back and crushed their lips together.

Ukitake moaned and responded instantly to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Gin as if gripping onto his own life, tears still cascading from his eyes. Gin held him tighter and tighter as if wanting to break him, he broke the kiss and licked and nibbled Ukitake's lower lip before tracing kissed down onto the sensitive skin of the neck.

Through soft moans Ukitake whispered "Please. Let's go to your room."

Hand on Ukitake's hip and the other grasping a fist full of silky white hair, lips still on the neck, Gin murmured his approving response, but proved unwilling to release his lover at least enough so they could move.

"Come on." Ukitake smiled at the younger man's eagerness. "Let's just get out of this room, I feel uncomfortable here." He pressed his hands against Gin's chest and gently nudged him away.

Gin smiled and nodded, took Ukitake's hand and guided him out onto the long hallways of the palace.

First thing Ukitake noticed was that Gin's room was as big and bright as his own, although it had different style of furniture. His room wasn't made to look like some sort of display case for Aizen's favorite toy. And his servants did look depressing in those simple grayish-green uniforms. Gin sent out the one servant that was in telling her that he is to be undisturbed.

"I like your room better."

Gin smiled and pulled him into his arms. "It's because of the memories you have of your own room. Anyone would like to be treated as if make of gold."

"As long as they are not used in a way I was." Ukitake began with a note of bitterness but his voice went soft. "Was. I like the idea of no longer being his sex slave. Although it's still not complete freedom." He noticed Gin's eyes upon his face and added. "But one must really count one's own blessings I guess." He made a small smile.

Gin sighed and closed his eyes. He buried his face in the crook of Ukitake's neck, once again tracing kisses. But Ukitake felt something was amiss. "What is wrong? You don't seem too happy that you can have me again." He frowned.

"Like you said, not complete freedom." He looked into Ukitake's eyes. "I wish you could be free. I wish you were never brought here."

Still smiling sadly Ukitake nudged the tip of Gin's nose with his own playfully before placing his lips over Gin in a haste kiss. "For now, I'm content with this." He stepped away from Gin, undid his sash and opened up his robes, revealing his bare chest to Gin inviting him.

Gin enjoyed the sight of the slender naked form sprawled on his bed with only moments of hesitation. He crawled over Ukitake kissing a path from his belly up to his neck. His cold hands caressed the soft, silky skin, the touch making his lover moan and arch up.

Ukitake wanted Gin to lean over him, to feel his body press completely against his own. But Gin seamed to have been content with just teasing him. He threw his head back into the pillows and the hand he held at the back of Gin's neck knitted fingers into the silver hair as Gin pressed his tongue against his nipple, drawing small circles around it, teasing it gently with his teeth.

"Please." Ukitake breathed, his voice quivering. He took Gin's hand and brought it to his lips, taking two fingers into his mouth he sucked them and coated them with his saliva. He didn't mind looking Gin straight into the eyes, no need to bashfully avoid eye contact. "No teasing." He spoke, Gin's fingers still touching his lips.

Gin nodded, he positioned himself between his lover's spread legs and pressed his two lubed finger against the entrance. He kissed Ukitake's neck as he pushed in, listening to the soft hiss escape the parted lips. He felt somewhat sickened by the fact that there was no need for much preparation like before. Soon the older man raised his hips to impale himself as far as the fingers could go.

Gin supported himself on his arms, not leaning over his lover even when he was fully in, his eyes on the other's pleasured expression. He ran his hand down Ukitake's chest to grip his hard member and stroked it in turn with his thrusts. Ukitake threw his head back further into the pillows and brought his hands up to Gin's shoulders, clasping them. His hips met Gin's thrusts adding to their force.

Ukitake arched his back as he came into Gin's hand, panting hard, eyes screwed shut and mouth open as he screamed Gin's name. Gin followed him into the bliss of afterglow after only a few more short thrust. They cuddled as Ukitake actually asked to and Gin waited for his lover to fall silently asleep, caressing the long strands of hair and watching the beautiful face drift to dreams with a small smile.

He placed on more kiss on the sleeping man's lips before he got up and looked into the armchair not far from the bed. "Did you have fun?"

As if slowly materializing into existence, the smiling figure of Aizen appeared in the chair, his head promoted on him hand, looking utterly amused.

* * *

_"I'd love to show you how I treated him." He licked behind Ukitake's ear. "But you know, if this one doesn't play along it just won't be as it was. I never raped him."_

_"I see." Aizen got up and walked away. "Then I will leave. You two play nicely then."_

_"Like hell! You see all that goes on in here!" Ukitake yelled. He suddenly fell silent; his eyes looked empty, hand still pointing at Aizen._

_"Heh, your doing?" Gin looked over at Aizen._

_"I will just make him compliant then. You know I could just leave him hypnotized like this and have you fuck him. But that wouldn't be as it was. Right? So I will just tell him he is yours now and I've grown tired of him."_

_Gin smiled all the while but felt truly sickened._

_"Enjoy tonight. Be careful, I'll wake him up now."_

_Ukitake blinked a few times before he glared at Aizen._

_"I just got bored of you." Aizen said with a smile. "I guess it was inappropriate to ask that of Gin, but I thought I might like it."_

_Ukitake was utterly confused. "What do you mean?"_

* * *

Now I can officially say what many might have guessed. This story is discontinued!  
I'm really sorry. This chapter, I was kinda forcing myself to write it. And is written for all the wonderful people on who commented and asked for new chapters.I really didn't feel like posting a new chapter that would be just an author's not and get people's hopes up when they get notified about the new chapter through mail. 


End file.
